MAUI LOVE
by CurlyQT
Summary: Isabella moves to Hawaii to live with her dad Charlie, she meets edward, a mysterious boy on the beach who one night kisses her without a word.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have no idea where I am going with this. So just go with me, wherever it may be.**

**This story takes place in Hawaii with Isabella living with Charlie. Her mother is from Seattle, and that is her old home. ( the glowing in the sun for vampires doesn't occur in this story). This story will be a lot different, Bella will look different, but I think it will be good, so just deal.**

**SORRY THIS ONE WILL BE SHORT, HOPEFULLY WILL GET YOU HOOKED THOUGH**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at my bedroom ceiling to see all the pictures of my friends back home. I looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:30 am…way too early to be up, but the sun was shining so bright that I couldn't go back to sleep. I rolled over to my side and looked around, boxes were still packed up and clothes were scattered around. I have been here for about a week, and still not ready to unpack. I slowly lift myself from my bed and stand up. I grab my damp blue and white striped bikini and put it on. I tip toe down the stairs from my, what Charlie calls, "Apartment," which is really just a room and bathroom in the upstairs of his beach house, and go out the back door to the beach. My hair is hanging loose down to the middle of my back, wavy and natural. I slowly walk to the water and run in, this has become my morning routine, as well as my nighttime one. Charlie doesn't even know I have been out of the house this whole week, but really I leave when he is asleep and pretend to mope during the day.

By 8:30 I am running back into the house and up the stairs, Charlie should be up any minute. I hear him coming, so quickly I race to grab my robe and put a towel around my hair, as if I had just gotten out of the shower.

" Hey Bella, oh, you are already up and have taken a shower."

" Yea" I said back with attitude in my voice.

"Hey Bells, I just got off the phone and I have to go into Honolulu today, and its about a 3 hour drive so I am going to stay the night if that's alright with you."

" Hey sure Dad, whatever it doesn't matter to me."

" Okay thanks, I am leaving in about an hour."

"Kay."

I stripped off my wet swimsuit and put on my favorite silk teal nightgown from American Eagle. I gathered my hair in my hands and pulled it to the top of my head to put it in a bun. I laid back down on my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up and it was dark outside, there was a note on my nightstand from Charlie saying, "be safe, have fun, and there is some money on the island in the kitchen." I decided it was time for another swim. I walked on the sand to the water and stopped when my feet where immerged. I gazed at the beautiful moon and water splashing. I turned to the side surprised by a guy coming up next to me he was gorgeous, and didn't look harmful. I found myself walking to him as well. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly but passionately. I stood there with my eyes closed even after it was over, and when I opened my eyes again, he was already down the shore, looking back at me. I turned and walked back up to my house, stopping and sitting on the porch, still amazed at what had just happened. I went inside after a little while and went to the bathroom to look at myself. I looked horrible, my face was striped of makeup, and my hair was oily and gross from this mornings swim. All that comforted me was that it was dark outside, so hopefully he didn't see what I see now. I fell asleep with him in my mind, wondering if I will ever see him again; and if I do, what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry will be short again, but I will ****try**** to update ever night or ever other. **

**Enjoy…read and review!**

"Today will be different," Is what I thought to myself as I quickly rose from my bed. The phone started ringing so I scrambled down the stairs, in nothing but my lacy underwear and bra.

"Uh hello." I said with a raspy voice.

"Hey Isabella how are you doing?" Asked Charlie.

"I am pretty good, are you on your way home?"

"Um actually I think I need to stay another night, if that's okay, or I could try to come back late tonight if you wanted me to."

"No your fine, don't worry about me."

"Okay thanks Bells, I will call you later tonight. Bye"

"Bye."

I took a long hot shower, still thinking about the mysterious boy. " I hope I see him tonight!" I thought. I separated my hair into two parts and french braided them. I put on a pair of short white shorts and a maroon tank top. I grabbed my purse, the money Charlie left me, and was off in Charlie's old 1980's blue mustang that he said I could use why I am here.

I decided to go to Main Street where there were a bunch of cute surf shops and other boutiques. I bought a red sundress and a strapless pink polka doted swimsuit. I stopped at a cute café to get some coffee and a muffin. As I sat there drinking my coffee and reading a magazine I found myself being starred at by a group of about 6 people. They were probably wondering who the new girl was. Most likely they have all grown up here together and their social groups are sealed tight. Well in a week and a half they will all meet me, when I start at Maui High.

I got home and finally started to unpack some of my things. As if that one kiss changed my whole mood about it here…but it kind of did. I folded my clothes and neatly placed them in my dresser. I found my journal buried deeply in with some clothes, and took it out and placed it on my nightstand, thinking hopefully I will have something interesting to write in it after tonight.

It was 8 o'clock so it would be getting dark soon. My thought tonight was to see him again, but this time I wouldn't be unprepared. I went into my bathroom and put on some mascara and eyeliner, along with my favorite berry lip-gloss. I changed into my new swimsuit and took the braids out of my hair so it laid wavy down my back. I have to admit this is way better than last night. My skin looks tan and my hair is silky, I am ready for this guy, and I hope he is waiting.

I walk down the shore, looking both ways, but it doesn't look as if anyone is around. I sit down in the sand just closely enough for the water to rush up and touch my toes. The stars are out and are the only things lighting the night. And all of a sudden, there he is sitting next to me.

I jump a little, startled.

"Hey." He said calmly and smoothly.

"Hi." I said back a little dumbfounded.

"You like to come out here at night?"

"Yea, and in the morning, its peaceful."

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning." He said and kissed my lips quickly and delicately.

"Sounds good." I said back.

"Tomorrow 7am."

"I'll be there." I said as I leaned forward and kissed him again, never wanting to stop. But he pulled away, almost too quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't fall asleep last night, I was too anxious for the morning. I woke up at 5 and took a long run on the beach. When I got back I took a shower. Charlie will be home today…kind of a bummer. But whatever, I still get to see _him _today, in a little while a matter a fact. I blow dried my hair, rubbed some lip-gloss on my lips, and put on a yellow baby-doll dress. It was 6:55, and I didn't want to be early, a little late is always better. There was still so much I didn't know about him; his name was still a mystery a long with everything else about him. It is so weird to feel so connected with a guy I just met and have said only a few words to. But there is something about him that makes me want to know more, and I am hoping today will be the day my questions are answered, or at least the basic ones.

I walked down to the shore to see him sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket next to him. I tried not to look to love struck, but it was hard.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"There you are."

"Here I am." I looked down to see donuts, muffins, and coffee. It was perfect.

"Well I guess I will start off by saying, my name is Edward. But that's not very important."

I smiled. "No I will just continue to think of you as a mysterious guy who kissed my on the beach."

"Good that's what I like girls to think of me." He said smiling beautifully.

"Oh really so I guess you do this a lot."

"I get around."

"Pshh really, well maybe a better be going." I said laughing.

"Okay, but can I know you name first?"

"I dunno, I don't give my name to strangers."

"Well that's too bad, because I have some pretty good muffins here, and they could have your name on them if I knew what it was."

"Isabella."

"Hey Isabella, want to take a seat?" He said motioning to the blanket.

I sat down and just stared at him with a huge grin on my face. He is someone you can't help but smile at when you look at him.

We sat and talked for an hour or two. He said he lives down the beach a little with his family. I told him about Charlie, and about how I just moved here. He goes to Maui High too, and he'd stick with me so I don't become known as a loner…pshh.

"Well I have to get going, but will I see you tonight?"

"Our usual place, sure."

"See ya Bella." He said and kissed me, on the cheek this time. Which disappointed me a little.

"Bye Edward."

I went back to the house and Charlie was there. "Hey dad, how long have you been back?"

"About an hour, but I saw you out there and didn't want to disrupt, it looks like you have met a friend."

"Oh yea, I met him the other day, we were just talking, he brought some coffee."

"Nice, so how was everything while I was gone."

"Fine, you weren't gone for long."

I went up to my room and turned on my ipod stereo. I searched through all the songs and found the one I was looking for, A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. I turned the music up loud. It isn't even a song I normally like, but it fits how I feel. I am so happy. I cant wait to talk to him more, and for him to press his lips against mine once more.


End file.
